


The Haze

by crazychickinacorner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Tahiti (Agents of SHIELD)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychickinacorner/pseuds/crazychickinacorner
Summary: This is about May growing up with depression and how Coulson is the only light in her life.





	The Haze

When she was younger, she was happy. There was a brightness to the world, a brightness that all children see. And there was excitement. And wonder. But as she 

grew older, she began to learn, to understand more about the world, and as she did, the brightness faded. She no longer felt any joy in learning, no longer felt the 

excitement that others seemed to feel.

As she reached high-school, her days became a haze. Her mother didn’t notice the change in her manner, only the change in her grades. Her father tried to help but it 

was little use. She was barely passing her classes, only just managing to scrape by. Then she graduated. Her father suggested taking a gap year to figure out what 

she wanted to do. But that only made the haze become thicker. It became harder and harder to get up in the mornings. Harder to remember what it felt like to be 

happy. When she was asked to join Shield she said yes. At least she could try to make the world a better place. The training was brutal. The haze grew darker still. 

But then one day, a light shone through, creating a tunnel through the haze. And his name was Phil Coulson. Thirty years later and he still didn’t know what an impact 

he’d had on her life. Not the full extent of it anyways. But at least he was still there, at least they were together after all these years. They’d had their share of fights 

and falling outs, but they were still together, in a platonic sense of course. However much she might want the opposite. After Bahrain, the haze had come back. Only 

Coulson could lift her out of it, at least partially. The haze had never really gone, she realized. And it would never go. That’s what she thought, at least, until, she 

stepped off a hard, metal surface onto the white sands of Tahiti. “So, anything else on your bucket list?” she asked.

“Yeah, just one thing.” Her heart exploded and the haze that had been over her ever since she could remember melted away into nothingness. 

“Parasailing?” she joked. 

“Yeah parasailing, always wanted to try that.” She chuckled. And as he intertwined their fingers she knew that nothing was going to top this moment. The moment 

when she knew, the complete certainty that he loved her, would always love her and that she was his. 

The haze was gone.


End file.
